elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood on the Ice
Blood on the Ice is a quest initiated in Windhelm. The Destruction trainer Wuunferth can be contacted in his room at the end of the hall through the door that leads upstairs which is across from the Barracks within the Palace. Note: There are two different ways to end this quest. If you accuse the court mage, you will have to wait around three days outside the wall while he is in jail, and The Butcher will kill again, starting the second part. Quest #Approach Windhelm's chapel graveyard; there will be several people gathered around a dead female corpse. #Speak with the guard. #Visit Jorleif to be granted permission to help the investigation. #Return to the guard. #Enter the Hall of the Dead and speak with Helgird. #Return to the body, follow the trail of blood to Hjerim. #Return to Jorleif for advice. #Pick the lock (Master Level) or receive a key from the victim's (Tova Shatter-Shield) mother and enter the house. #Investigate all of the furniture that gives you the option. The dresser on the northeast side from entering the house will have a hidden door leading to an altar. #Take the Butcher's Journal #2, exit and grab the first journal, Strange Amulet and flyer from the shelf.(If you turn around and face the main door, the amulet is on the shelves on the right side of the door, under the fliers.) #Visit the Candlehearth Inn or Calixto's House of Curiosities to speak with Calixto. You can show him the Strange Amulet and even sell it to him, if you so choose. He will tell you it belongs to the court mage. #Visit Viola Giordano. She's often found in the Inn. (Note: you can't talk to her if you don't have a copy of the "beware the butcher" pamphlet in your inventory) At this point, the player can complete this quest in one of two ways: ;I. Accuse the mage #Return to Jorlief to end the quest and thus accuse the court mage of the murders. ;II. Catch the killer : #Go and talk to the Wuunferth, the court mage, rather than following the quest marker to Jorleif. Tell him you heard he was practicing necromancy. He tells you he doesn't, and that the amulet and journals are not his. #Go to the marketplace area in the stone quarter at night, as Wuunferth suggests, find and stop Calixto, who is about to strike again. #Return to Jorleif and tell him that the killer has been caught. Note: A quest with the same name can be initiated after accusing the mage and talking to the guard in the Stone Quarters if you did not sell the amulet to Calixto. Note: You can also pick up the quest again after you have accuse the mage. Wait for several day's until another body appears outside of Candlehearth hall. A guard will ask you a few question's and then go talk to the mage again that is locked up. This will have you start the quest again this time you will patrol the streets of windhelm at night find Calixto and kill him quest finished. Note: If you have already sold the "Beware the Butcher" flyers, NPCs will not talk to you about the murders, thereby disallowing you to continue the quest. To amend this, you can add a flyer to your inventory with the console by entering "player.additem 21683 1" without the quotes. Category:Bugs Category:Skyrim: Quests